


Cuestión de Perspectiva

by zethamsel05



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, GalliAcker, MikaPorco, PokoMika, PorcoKasa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethamsel05/pseuds/zethamsel05
Summary: Él no podía ¿o si? Porco no pudo haberse metido con ella aun sabiendo eso ¿verdad? Galliard todavía era joven, incluso para ella, imaginar que aun sabiendo los años que le ganaba habían terminado enredados...era imposible.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Porco Galliard, Porco Galliard / Mikasa Ackerman
Series: Shingeki no Kyojin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227431
Kudos: 6





	Cuestión de Perspectiva

**Author's Note:**

> Es solo otro pequeño aporte para mi nave crack.

> _“E s locura el amor y poco dura; Mas ¿Quién no diera toda la cordura, quién no cambiara mil eternidades por ese breve instante de locura? "_

**Manuel González Prada _"_** _Exóticas"_ **1911**

* * *

Mikasa despertó en la suavidad de las sábanas color blanco y el dulce aroma de panqueques.

Soltó un suspiro embriagado tanteando el reloj de bolsillo que siempre disponía antes de acostarse en su mesilla de noche, eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana y el espacio vacío a su lado indicaba que su acompañante ya estaba despierto. 

Con una sonrisa sobria y un bostezo Mikasa se paró para encontrarse con él.

No pasado muchos meses desde que el asunto entre paradis y el resto del mundo culminará con el tratado de paz que había ofrecido Hizuru en intento de abogar por la isla y servir cómo un intermediario. Mikasa y el resto de sus amigos han sido lanzados a un vórtice de problemas en ese entonces y la incertidumbre de ganar la aceptación del mundo entero era algo que los estaba volviendo locos, había peleas por supuesto pero gracias a Kyomi y Willi Tybur, todo había acabado _relativamente_ bien. 

  
  


Obviamente Eren todavía era una amenaza para el resto de la humanidad pero Mikasa no había visto al moreno tan feliz; sin duda recorrer el mundo junto a Armin le estaba dando una amplia perspectiva de lo que alguna vez fue privado, ella no pudo sino agradecer al mundo por darles esa oportunidad de redimirse.

Claro, todavía había muchos detalles que resolver y entre ellos era muy evidente el racismo pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que la paciencia jugaba un papel importante y sobre todo, confiaba en la terquedad de Eren para aguantar hasta el final.

Bostezo mientras se adentraba al pasillo. 

Mikasa habría querido seguir a sus amigos en esa aventura recorriendo los confines del planeta pero optó por saborear su libertad en Marley junto a el guerrero rubio que ahora estaba de espaldas a ella.

\- Hoy madrugaste - susurro al oído de su amante mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y plantaba un suave beso en la curvatura del cuello masculino - me hubieses despertado, yo te pude ayudar

  
  


Porco apenas movió su cabeza dedicándole una mirada fugaz demasiado concentrado porque su panqueque no se quemara en la sartén pero Mikasa sintió la sonrisa del guerrero sobre ella.

  
  


\- Los panqueques son la única comida que realmente me sale bien o al menos decente - agregó con una risa divertida.

\- Yo pondría en cuestión eso - otro beso y Porco resoplo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de maniobrar el utensilio en el fuego.

\- Si termino estropeando nuestro desayuno ambos sabemos que la culpa va caer en mi - ella soltó una carcajada y se separó de Galliard regalando un último beso en su oreja.

\- Entonces ¿A qué se debe todo este pequeño espectáculo? - y lo era, si bien Porco no era tan alto como Eren o Reiner había ciertos detalles que atraído su mirada como imanes, y por atraer se refería a más que ciertos atributos que Porco poseía.

Tan solo la vista de su espalda bien formada aún sobre la camisa blanca era un buen incentivo para iniciar bien su mañana. Mikasa sacrificaría felizmente su tiempo con la familia para estar cerca del guerrero aunque ni a Eren y Armin le hicieran gracia.

Todavía podía recordar la mirada insistente de Armin para admitir las verdaderas razones de quedarse en Marley donde aparentemente no tenía nada que hacer.

Mikasa sonrió internamente. Si Armin supiera todo lo que ella hacía ahí, besarse con Galliard por dar un ejemplo.

Aunque en retrospectiva, ni siquiera ella bien se lo había esperado.

Al principio no todo fue tan fácil, chocaron muchas veces y los roces eran especialmente incómodos por no decir intensos; Porco Galliard era un hueso difícil de roer y al igual que ella, tenía su temperamento pero dentro de toda esa guerra fría Mikasa encontró reconfortable la compañía del Galliard.

Quien diría que una simple salida al bar de la ciudad iba a invertir mucho la situación de los dos.

Suspiro. 

  
  


\- ¿Y bien? - insistió una vez más sin despegar su mirada del hombre. Galliard bufó molesto aunque ella percibió que no era con su persona.

\- Magath me ha estado presionando el culo para que vaya a renovar mi numero de seguro - respondió dándose la vuelta con un plato rebosante y humeante de hot kakes, Porco acomodó los platos y se apresuró para poder servir dos tazas de café recién hecho - no es como si mi familia lo esté usando de todas maneras pero si no lo hago se que despues me voy a arrepentir.

  
  


\- Mejor prevenir que lamentar - secundo ella aceptando su desayuno mientras el guerrero asentía con resignación. 

\- Si pero tengo que ir a dejar un montón de papelería y odio hacer fila.

\- ¿De tus padres? - ella le dio su primer bocado al hotcakes sintiendo el dulce sabor de la miel deslizarse por su lengua. 

Porco negó con la cabeza mientras hacía lo mismo.

\- Como no tengo identificación oficial doy un certificado avalado por el ejército y mis documentos de nacimiento - respondió él dando un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No tienes una? - preguntó Mikasa con incredulidad mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza una vez que comenzó a comer.

\- No, al menos dentro de un año más.

\- ¿Tanto tardan en renovarla? - Mikasa no entendía la forma en que funcionaban las cosas en Marley, el hecho de cómo estaban divididos por categorías y rangos; todo era un poco nuevo para ella aunque supuso que no debía diferir mucho del cómo se manejaban en paradi.

Porco mastico un poco más de su desayuno antes de verla directamente con gesto descolocado.

\- No es una renovación - Mikasa levantó una ceja escéptica.

\- ¿Entonces? - si no era una renovación ¿por qué habría que esperar tanto?

\- La identificación te la ofrece una vez que cumples la mayoría de edad - pronunció como si no fuera lo más obvio - y yo acabo de cumplir los 17 

Mikasa se congeló. 

_Oh chico ..._

* * *

Reiner cerró el libro tomando un sonoro suspiro mientras dejaba salir el aire con paciencia.

\- Este tipo es un genio se aprendió un idioma entero en una noche - se dijo así mismo mientras examinaba la portada de cuero "El nombre del Viento" por Parick Rothfus, era una joya de literatura y aun así era tan infravalorada. Reiner todavía no podía dar lógica al hecho que tan buen libro fuera descaradamente ignorado.

Ah pero la vida daba muchas vueltas y lo que hoy parecía no ser muy importante mañana causaría un escándalo. Reiner asintió ante ese pensamiento y con actitud renovada se encaminó hacia la cocina para poner algo de té.

Un buen libro siempre debe ir acompañado de un buen té o al menos eso le había dicho la mujer de lentes y de aspecto chiflado que le vendió el libro.

Estaba apunto de buscar la caja de sobres para su infusión cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta, Reiner se vendrá un momento para reflexionar en la clase de persona que podría buscarlo pues Gabi no estaba y Falco seguramente estaría con ella donde quiera que estuviese pero apenas fue un par de segundos antes de escuchar de nuevo los estruendosos golpes que amenazaban con tirar la puerta.

_Caray ¿pero quién será?_

Reiner ni siquiera fue capaz de tomar el pomo cuando la puerta azotó contra la pared con un sonoro crujido, Reiner apenas pudo esquivar ser golpeado por la madera cuando sintió el aire asesino de un par de ojos plata que lo atravesaron como cuchillos.

Reprimió un grito cuando frente a él su pesadilla más temida cobró vida frente a sus ojos.

  
  


\- Tú, maldita sabandija - susurro con veneno acercándose peligrosamente. Reiner apenas pudo salir de su estupor antes de que Mikasa intentara tomarlo por el cuello y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

\- O-oe, espera ... Ackerman - suplico todavía con los ojos bien abiertos y el sudor empapando su nuca.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ?! - siseó ella, su tono cargado de locura. Reiner se preguntó internamente si no se le había safado el último que la mantenía cuerda.

\- ¿De qué ... hablas? - agitado, Reiner trató de razonar con la morena, los ojos de Mikasa estaban turbios y nublados por un velo que Rainer conocía muy bien.

La mirada de haber metido la pata y muy al fondo.

\- Bastardo desgraciado ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Porco era menor de edad ?!

  
  


Oh bueno, eso era nuevo.

* * *

  
  


Mikasa parpadeo estupefacta mientras veía a Porco consumir el resto del desayuno con increíble tranquilidad.

  
  


\- C-Cómo qué 17 años ... tú ¿no tenías 21? - dijo y Mikasa ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo temblorosa que se había puesto cuando de nuevo los ojos de Galliard se concentraron en ella en una mueca confundida.

\- ¿What? Por supuesto que no - dijo él ignorante al terror pintado en las facciones de la Ackerman.

Mikasa sintió que un balde de agua fría había caído sobre ella, con todo y hielos.

\- Pero esa vez ¡En el bar! ...— balbuceo sin encontrar la coherencia en sus palabras. Su cabeza era ahora un lío.

Porco había seguido hablando frente a ella sobre quien sabe dios que, Mikasa había desconectado su cerebro de la realidad para poder ordenar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Era verdad que en aquella ocasión tan calurosa no se había detenido a pensar en la edad del joven guerrero, estaba más ocupada disfrutando de los besos robados y la ropa suelta que el hecho de que era demasiado joven para siquiera hacer todo aquello. Mikasa debió haber parado un poco solo para observar los detalles, esos detalles que lo separaban de un hombre y un adolescente. Mikasa no debió haberlo incitado, no debió haberlo ni mirado como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Él todavía era un niño. ¡Un niño por dios!

_Joder. ¡¿Pero que había hecho?!_

—... pero volveré en la noche - terminó él con aspecto alegre tomando su plato ya vacío.

\- ¿Él? - otro murmullo y Porco la miró con una ceja alzada y divertida.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo? Has estado muy callada - cuestiono tomando su chaqueta del perchero y pasándola por sus brazos.

Mikasa balbuceó de nuevo algo incomprensible, debió parecer una tonta porque Galliard se carcajeó de ella antes de tomarla desprevenida y plantarle un corto pero impetuoso beso; Mikasa estaba demasiado acostumbrada al la sensación adictiva de sus labios contra los de ella que no fue capaz de negarle la caricia.

\- Volveré esta noche, tal vez hagamos algo de ejercicio —le dijo despacio con un brillo juguetón en su mirada de avellana y los colores subieron a su rostro en una explosión rojo carmesí mientras Porco se alejaba.

  
  


Ella definitivamente no debería disfrutar de eso.

* * *

  
  


\- Bueno y yo cómo iba a saber que terminarían enredados en una habitación de hotel - pronunció Reiner al frente de ella llevando una taza de té a los labios.

\- ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tenía 17 ?! ¡Se supone que tu eres su amigo! ¿¡No debiste haber dicho algo ?! - exclamó ella en tono miserable mientras se jalaba el cabello con frustración. 

\- Oh creeme muñeca, para Galliard podré ser todo pero no un amigo - admitió el rubio tomando un sorbo de té. Mikasa se hundió nuevamente en su miseria escuchando las palabras del guerrero - mira el lado bueno, como eres de la realeza no podran meterte a prisión

Mikasa miró amargamente a Reiner mientras este apretaba sus labios en una fina línea. El decidió cambiar de táctica.

\- Aunque no lo parezca esto pasa seguido, una vez conocí a una mujer que me doblaba la edad, en aquel entonces tenía 17 también y ella era extremadamente hermosa como para estar en la vida galante y-

Dejó su historia a medias al ver que la Ackerman lo apuñalaba con la mirada, de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, soy malo consolando a la gente - admitió llevando la bebida a sus labios.

\- Entonces no lo hagas - tercio ella sumiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Mikasa suspiro molesta. Estaba irritada y por demás angustiada y no es que tuviera miedo al hecho de que siguieran recriminar algo; pensó que si los demás tuviesen algo que decir ya lo habrían hecho y dado que Reiner era una persona cercana al grupo de amigos de Galliard, supuso que no estaba teniendo muchos inconvenientes que estuviese manejando una relación con ella.

Solo quedaba ella, ella y la tremenda culpa de haber mancillado a un niño. 

Estaba segura que había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de sus 21 años de vida pero meterse con un menor de edad estaba por encima de todas y encabezando esa lista ¿que iba a hacer ahora? ella no se sintió con la fuerza de verlo a los ojos sin la sensación recriminatoria de su subconsciente.

Ella cruzó la línea con él, se preguntó internamente si era demasiado tarde para comenzar a reconsiderar sus opciones de huida.

Maldición, ella estaba entrando en una crisis.

* * *

\- ¿Era necesario traer tantas cosas? - cuestiono Reiner cargando con una maleta y una bolsa en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Todavía sigo siendo una mujer antes que todo Braun, que te haya hecho volar por los aires no me hace menos femenina - le reprocho ella a la defensiva mientras cruzaba el lobby hacia la salida con el hombre tras de ella. Reiner asintió ante la respuesta alcanzando a la morocha en dos zancadas.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es tu plan? - Mikasa se ajustó el abrigo mientras salían al duro clima invernal de diciembre - digo, no es como si lo fueras a evitar siempre.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella, Reiner frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¡¿Algún problema con eso?! - grito por encima de la gente que pasaba, Mikasa volteo hacia Braun con la frente arrugada y exaltada - ¡Si no quieres que vaya contigo solo dilo!

\- Sabes que no es eso - calmo Reiner mientras seguía su paso - solo pienso que es doloroso dejarlo sin decirle algo.

\- ¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir? "Oye, fue un error estar contigo porque tu eres un menor de edad y yo soy una anciana de 21" - ironizó pisando fuerte el piso y andando por la calle adoquinada, las farolas playing con la sombra que se proyectaba en la piedra - tengo una mejor idea y es dejarlo ahora que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Dejar a quien? - pregunto una vos al frente haciendo a Mikasa dar un salto de sorpresa.

Frente a la Ackerman, Porco la observaba con perplejidad, dividiendo su mirada entre ella y Reiner. Él frunció el ceño aún más cuando noto la maleta que sostenía Braun.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - cuestiono sin dar lugar a ninguna otra forma de saludo por parte de ambos, Mikasa tuvo que tragarse el nudo en su garganta para poder responder sin tambalear.

\- Oh, el hotel me estaba cobrando mucho por mi estancia ahí - invento tratando de mostrarse convincente - y Reiner me ofreció quedarme en su casa.

\- ¿Así? - preguntó el mayor con gesto confundido que fue borrado por una expresión de dolor cuando Mikasa golpeo disimuladamente su estómago.

  
  


\- Así que ahora me estoy mudando para allá - terminó con una sonrisa de plástico.

Galliard pareció procesar el cuento ya que no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que camino hacia Reiner con una mueca de enojo.

\- En ese caso ven conmigo - declaró Galliard arrebatándole la maleta a Braun y dedicándole una mirada de desprecio, Mikasa palideció cuando la rabia en las pupilas del rubio menor se dirigieron hacia ella - mi casa es más grande.

  
  


Galliard hizo el intento de tomar el bolso que sostenía el acorazado cuando Mikasa se interpuso entre ellos dos nuevamente sonriendo tensa ante el asunto.

\- ¡Oh está bien no te preocupes! - ella tomó suavemente la maleta de las manos del chico dedicándole una sonrisa de falsa alegría - su madre ya está esperando por mi, no quisiera dejarla plantada.

Apenas pudo sostener la mirada de Porco por unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos antes de que él se resignara con una expresión de descontento que a Mikasa le dolió.

  
  


\- Esta bien ...— fue todo lo que dijo, Mikasa pudo sentir la decepción en la voz de Galliard y casi se arrepintió por todo lo que estaba causando cuando recordó el por qué lo estaba haciendo en primer lugar.

  
  


\- Nos vemos luego - susurró alejándose del guerrero ignorando la mirada dolorosa que él le dedicaba.

* * *

Mikasa trató de convencerse de que lo hacía por el bien de los dos, por que era lo mejor y lo moralmente correcto. Todos los días desde su partida, despertaba en la cama vacía y trato de no pensar en los ojos avellanas de Porco, evitó por todos los medios no sentirlo a su lado mientras cepillaba sus dientes; rogó a su mente colapsada no verlo de nuevo trayendo consigo las mañanas alegres junto a él.

Se reprocho por ello, por querer borrar las huellas de algo que le había hecho feliz y al mismo tiempo se castigó por disfrutar de algo que estaba mal.

Y es que para Mikasa ella todo era fresco aún, sus besos, sus manos el cosquilleo de su cabello, Mikasa más de una vez se vio de nuevo en esa costosa habitación de hotel junto a Galliard compartiendo caricias en la soledad de las sabanas.

Lo extrañaba, mas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

\- Sabes si te molesta tanto el asunto podrías ir con él - aconsejo Reiner a su lado, ella apenas lo miro por el rabillo del ojo centrando su atención en su tarea de escoger verduras. 

\- ¿Para qué? - cuestión pagando su compra y caminando junto a Reiner hacia el siguiente puesto ajustándose distraídamente el gorro en su cabeza.

\- No es tarde para arreglar las cosas con él 

\- ¿Arreglar qué exactamente? ¿El hecho de que me metí con él sin saber que era un menor de edad o el que le deje de hablar de la nada? - se aseguro de que sus compras estuvieran bien sujetas mientras cruzaba la calle hacia un lugar menos tumultuoso donde podía respirar para sí misma.

\- ¿Ambas? - Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco resoplando. Eso ni siquiera había sido una respuesta. 

Internamente sopeso la idea, si bien todavía se sintió atada por el pensamiento de haber abusado de él, Mikasa todavía estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia como para no admitir que lo necesario. Tal vez no de una manera como con Armin o Eren, pero aun lo quería a su lado. 

Porco se había hecho lo suficientemente importante como para comenzar a ignorar su fastidiosa conciencia y volver con él pero ya había sido una semana sin verlo a la cara, evitando de cualquier manera un encuentro y ella sabía de la misma forma que Reiner, que Porco no era paciente eso sin agregar el hecho de que había escogido a la peor persona para buscar un refugio y es que si bien Braun no le guardaba ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo hacia el joven guerrero, sabía que eso no era recíproco.

Mikasa fue tan tonta para terminar aplastando sus posibilidades de arreglar las cosas si es que existían.

\- ¿Me vas a acompañar? - pregunto y Mikasa salió de sus cavilaciones para verlo directamente 

\- ¿A donde? 

\- Iré a casa de mis tíos ¿vendrás? - ella consideró el ofrecimiento por unos momentos pero negó suavemente, no se sintió con ánimos para socializar.

\- No me lo tomes a mal pero preferiría ir a casa - él asintió sin decir nada pero pudo leer otra pregunta en sus ojos miel antes de pasarle el resto de las compras - estaré bien, cuando llegues tendrás la cena servida.

\- No es como si tuvieses que hacerlo pero ya que insistes ...— él le palmeó el hombro con simpatía antes de alejarse, ella lo despidió con una sonrisa perezosa y suspiro.

El camino hacia la casa de Reiner fue corto, tanto que no fue suficiente para distraerla y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la residencia de los Braun.

No había nadie por lo visto así que usó la llave que anteriormente le había obsequiado Reiner y abrió la puerta haciendo malabares con los productos que traía para que no cayeran al suelo. Karina no estaba a la vista pero las luces seguían encendidas y esa la descolocó momentáneamente, se supone que ella se aseguro de haberlas apagado cuando se fueron.

\- Te acostumbras muy rápido a estar con Braun - ella casi dejó caer las cosas que traía consigo cuando la voz de Porco resonó en el silencio.

  
  


Se dio la vuelta sorprendida de verlo al pie de la mesa. No lucía diferente de como siempre a excepción de su cabello ligeramente despeinado y la ausencia de su chaqueta.

  
  


\- Dios ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - reprocho hacia él, sin embargo Porco ni se inmuto. Ella esquivó de nuevo su mirada distrayendo sus manos en sacar las cosas de la bolsa - ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Mejor aún ¿cómo entraste? 

  
  


\- No ¿tú qué haces aquí? - apuntó él sin acercarse, Mikasa decidió parar en su tarea enfocando nuevamente sus ojos carbón en la silueta de Galliard.

  
  


\- Ya te dije lo que pasó.

  
  


\- ¡Oh por favor! - exclamó él dando varios pasos hacia ella hasta que lo único que los separaba era la mesa - pensé que nuestra relación había evolucionado lo suficiente para ya no inventar excusas baratas.

  
  


\- ¡No lo es!

  
  


\- ¿Un no? ¿Entonces qué es? - Galliard estaba rabioso, su tono apenas contenido mandando dagas con sus ojos avellana. Ella permaneció en silencio para consternación del rubio - ¿Ya no te gusto?

  
  


La cuestión hizo a Mikasa desviar la mirada. 

  
  


Si tan solo supiera que era por qué le gustaba que no quería tocarlo.

  
  


\- ¿Te gusta más Reiner? ¿Por eso me evitas? - Galliard siguió presionando.

  
  


\- Por dios no - Mikasa casi se atragantó con su saliva cuando escuchó eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Si te sigo gustando ¿por qué? - exigió rodeando la mesa al punto de estar a solo un par de centímetros de ella, frente a frente, sus ojos se alinearon como imanes.

Porco era apenas más bajo que Mikasa, pensó que tal vez en unos años él sería más alto incluso, fue curioso cómo es que fue reparando en esos detalles ahora y no antes. 

Oh la dulce ignorancia si tan solo ella no había preguntado, si hubiera dejado pasar ese detalle como muchos otros estaría disfrutando de estar junto a él, Mikasa se encontró añorando la ineptitud para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido.

El guerrero rozó su hombro cuando ella ya no dijo más, se había quedado muda al tacto de él y se dividió entre el deseo de poder tocarlo de la misma manera o seguir el camino que su culpable mente estaba trazando.

No estaba bien

  
  


Nada estaba bien, se sintió injusto que Galliard pudiese tocarla sin saber que ella no podía ¡Si tan solo fuera de unos años más grande! Ella no se sentiría mal de haberlo profanado tantas veces ¡Él todavía era un niño! y ella como una vil ladrona le robo la poca inocencia que le quedaba después de haber presenciado la guerra.

\- Pensé que ya no había ninguna razón para guardar secretos - él le tomó más fuerte de los hombros intentando que ella fijara su mirada - que no teníamos que escondernos nada.

Lo podía sentir, podía sentir la desesperación en la voz del rubio, la angustia en sus ojos por saber su repentino rechazo y no lo soporto, no podía aguantar su mirada después de correr tan cobardemente.

  
  


\- ¡Eso fue antes de que supiera que eras menor de edad! - exploto al fin, Mikasa tuvo que rehuir su toque nuevamente a lo cual Porco no se molestó en evitar todavía reflexionando sobre su confesión. 

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos ?! ¡¿Es por eso que me evitaste toda esta semana ?! - recrimino el con la misma mueca de indignación.

\- ¡¿Qué otra cosa sería sino ?! - exclamó más fuerte ya nerviosa y ahora sin tanto temor a verlo a la cara.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - Porco se le desfiguró la cara de enojo mientras se acercaba Mikasa se cruzó de brazos con la misma expresión.

\- Claro que te parece eso ¡eres un niño! - ella extendió los brazos a los lados, él enarcó una ceja - Si yo lo había sabido antes, nada de esto - lo apuntó y después se dijo ella misma - pasaría

\- Por mucho que me gustaría darte la razón Mikasa, ya es demasiado tarde como para pensar en mi edad ¿no? - la verdad y sarcasmo en su tono hicieron a Mikasa rechinar los dientes de vergüenzas.

\- ¡Es por qué no dijiste nada! 

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo hice! ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? - hubo un momento de silencio que se rompió solo cuando Mikasa terminó de captar las palabras del rubio.

\- ¿Él? 

Porco relajo su rostro y reemplazó su mueca de molestia por una sonrisa a medias.

\- Oh ...— él resopló una carcajada - pensaste que no lo sabía.

  
  


Él no podía ¿o si? Porco no pudo encontrar metido con ella aun sabiendo eso ¿verdad? Galliard todavía era joven, incluso para ella, imaginar que aun sabiendo los años que le ganaba puesto terminado enredados ... era imposible.

  
  


\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ?! - exclamó con un repentino sentimiento de cólera. Le había hecho pasar toda la semana atormentada por lo que hizo para que al final pasara esto.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en responder eso mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa más amplia y torcida mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones las cuales eran burlarse de ella. 

\- ¡Me hiciste pensar que me aproveche de ti! - le gritó ahora histérica.

\- Te dije que era ridículo - argumentó Porco estrechando sus ojos a medida que su sonrisa crecía.

  
  


Inaudito, eso fue lo que pensó Mikasa antes de sentir a Porco acorralarla entre la mesa de roble y su pecho.

  
  


\- Esta es mi perspectiva Mikasa - mencionó y sus manos se encontraron con las curvas de sus caderas, Mikasa se paralizó cuando sintió el aliento de Porco en su oreja.

\- Tú solo eres una _inocente_ señora - la Ackerman no tuvo tiempo para enojarse por el calificativo que usó para referirse a ella cuando los labios de Porco rozaron su mejilla; suprimió el suspiro que amenazaba salir de su boca al tiempo que las manos del rubio comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su falda.

\- Que creyó en la palabra de este _pervertido_ niño.

  
  


La boca de Porco comenzó a trazar un camino de besos a lo largo de su piel hasta llegar a sus labios. Mikasa se quiso negar a la caricia en primera instancia pero su voluntad fue decayendo al tacto de Galliard, se vio con el deseo de corresponder aquel beso con la misma intensidad.

¡Pero no! ella era fuerte, podía oponerse a cualquier táctica que el guerrero empleara.

Miasa esquivó el beso forzando su mano para separarlo cuando sentiste el tirón de sus piernas hacia arriba, el vuelco en su estómago al separarse de la tierra la tomó por sorpresa y aún más cuando de nuevo fue presionada contra la madera, Porco escurriéndose entre sus piernas , marcando sus labios en un beso tan exigente como el, jadeo cuando se separaron, alientos mezclados y una sonrisa que era todo menos inocente.

\- _Solo es cuestión de perspectiva Mikasa_

Mentiría si ella dijera que siguió peleando por su cordura, y es que Porco era habilidoso en muchas cosas.

En especial con las manos.

* * *

A Reiner usualmente no le importaba mucho lo que Porco hacía en privado con Mikasa, y siendo honesto su relación le daba igual. Si los dos conectaban ¡qué felicidad! pero si no, entonces no había que llorarle a lo que no pudo ser.

Sin embargo, sabía ser empático.

Ver al chico tan consternado aquella vez mientras partía con la Ackerman había despertado su instinto de hermano mayor y el hecho de que Mikasa estaba afligida con la súbita decisión de cortar cualquier lazo con el guerrero le había hecho pensar en algo para poder ayudar a ambos.

pero ...

\- ¡Cuando les dije que arreglaran sus problemas yo no me refería a esto! - gritó Reiner a través de la puerta escuchando los sonidos obscenos que venían desde su cocina y no tenía que ser especialmente un genio para saber que esos dos estaban fornicando.

  
  


¡En su cocina, Joder!

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> De verdad que estoy tan emocionada por traer mas de estos dos al fandom, Mikasa y Porco ciertamente no actuarían así si estuviesen frente a frente pero como los amo en realidad a los dos por separado y aun mas cuando están juntos.
> 
> ¡Tengo muchas ideas para estos dos!


End file.
